Liquid crystal display elements are used for various household electric appliances, measuring instruments, automobile panels, word processors, electronic notebooks, printers, computers, televisions and the like, including timepieces, and calculators. Typical examples of liquid crystal display systems include twisted nematic (TN) type systems, super twisted nematic (STN) type systems, dynamic light scattering (DS) type systems, guest and host (GH) type systems, in-plane switching (IPS) type systems, optically compensated birefringence (OCB) type systems, voltage control birefringence (ECB) type systems, vertically aligned (VA) type systems, color super homeotropic (CSH) type systems, ferroelectric liquid crystal (FLC), and the like. In addition, examples of driving methods include static driving, multiplex driving, a simple matrix method, an active matrix (AM) method driven by a thin film transistor (TFT), a thin film diode (TFD), or the like.
In these display systems, the IPS type systems, the ECB type systems, the VA type systems, the CSH type systems, and the like have a feature of using a liquid crystal material having a negative Δε value. Among these, in particular, the VA type display method using AM driving is used for display elements which are required to have a high speed and a wide viewing angle, for example, applications such as televisions. A nematic liquid crystal composition used for a display method such as a VA type method requires a high-speed response to correspond to a 3D or high definition display. That is, it is important that the rotational viscosity (γ1) of the liquid crystal composition is small, the elastic constant (K33) is large, and the value of γ1/K33 obtained therefrom is sufficiently small. In addition, from the setting of Δn×d which is the product of the refractive index anisotropy (Δn) and the cell gap (d), it is necessary to adjust Δn of the liquid crystal material within an appropriately large range in accordance with a small cell gap for improving the response speed. In addition, it is required to keep γ1 of the liquid crystal composition small.
Until now, the characteristics of the liquid crystal compositions have been improved by researching various compounds having a negative Δε which has a large absolute value.
A liquid crystal composition using liquid crystal compounds (A) and (B) having a 2,3-difluorophenylene skeleton as described below has been disclosed as a liquid crystal material having a negative Δε (refer to PTL 1), but without obtaining a sufficiently small γ1/K33.

In addition, although it is possible to reduce the value of γ1/K33 by using the liquid crystal compound (N2) and the compound represented by General Formula (N3) as a combination of compounds having Δε of almost zero (refer to PTL 2), there is a demand for further improvements in response speed.

(in the formula, Rp and Rq each independently represent an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and ring J, ring F, and ring K each independently represent a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group or a 1,4-phenylene group).
In addition, PTL 3 discloses that the response speed of a homeotropic liquid crystal cell is improved by using a liquid crystal material having a large index represented by Equation 1, but this is not sufficient.[Math. 1]FoM=K33·Δn2/γ1  (Equation 1)                K33: elastic constant        Δn: refractive index anisotropy        γ1: rotational viscosity        
From the above, in the liquid crystal composition used for a liquid crystal television requiring a high-speed response, it is important that the nematic phase-isotropic liquid phase transition temperature (TNI) is high, the refractive index anisotropy (Δn) is large, the rotational viscosity (γ1) is small, the elastic constant (K33) is large, and the voltage holding ratio (VHR) is high, in addition, there is a demand for a liquid crystal display element which, when using this liquid crystal composition, has a response speed with excellent display quality and in which there are no defects such as drop marks, burn in, display unevenness, and the like.